


Wedding Bells

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Misunderstandings, Weddings, everyone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: EVERYONE is clueless, and Amara is the vodka aunt that asks"when will you get married, Castiel?My friends' nephews&nieces have kids,your siblings too.what about you?"





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphdean (WorldCup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldCup/gifts).



> Sometimes I ask for prompts or head canons for short fics on Tumblr which I cross post to AO3 A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160044390798/aueveryone-is-clueless-and-amara-is-the-vodka)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from hetaliankilljoy:  
> AU,EVERYONE is clueless, and Amara is the vodka aunt that asks"when will you get married, Castiel?My friends' nephews&nieces have kids,your siblings too.what about you?" "I'm getting married soon,not an actual date yet but soon" "to whom?"(Anyone can ask) "didn't you know about Dean and I?We're dating since college..." "We thought you were good friends, sweetie..."(&if Sam/Eileen will be side pairing it'd be awesome.(I'm also a fan of Jimmy/Amelia but I know not everyone is,but I think it fits)

“Cas, Cas, sweetie, little sassy-Cassie-lassie,” Amara patted Castiel on the head, ignoring his discouraging scowl. “What I’m saying is - Jimmy is married now! We know, we all get, that you were worried about him, that you were waiting for him to tie the knot first. After the scare he gave you over that horrible…what’s-her-name?…the point is, I _love_  Amelia, and _Jimmy_  loves Amelia, and _you_  love Amelia - not like Jimmy does, of course, that’s why this is _his_  wedding and not yours! - but now Jimmy is safe and taken care of and you need to find someone for _you_!”

Naomi, Chuck, Anna, all his siblings, heck, even Jimmy and Amelia nodded their agreement.

Stunned, Castiel turned to Dean, he smirked and gave him a knowing wink.

“They’re right,” said Dean blithely. “When are you going to tie the knot, Novak?”

“Are you asking, Winchester?” Cas asked. “Cause I’d say yes if you’d just get off your lazy butt about it.”

“Not like _that_.” Amara rolled her eyes and thwapped him on the arm. “I’m being _serious_ , Cassie. You’ve been single _forever_. You need a _girlfriend_.”

“Did you hear that, Dean?” Castiel shot back Dean’s look and returned his blithe tone ten-fold. Dean looked as stunned as Castiel felt, mouth hanging open. “I’ve been single. I need a girlfriend.”

“Oh,” whispered Dean. He looked green around the gills, and Cas couldn’t blame him. Coming out to Dean’s family had been…interesting…but they’d been spared that with Cas’ family because everyone had, since day one, been so accepting of Dean.

Given how Naomi was now echoing Amara’s concerns about Castiel’s long-term bachelorhood, apparently they’d been less accepting and understanding than Castiel could even _fathom_.

“Dean, will you get me a drink? I think I need a moment with my family,” said Castiel. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Cas cut him off with a single sharp shake of his head. “Alone.”

“Sure thing,” said Dean, rising. His napkin, forgotten, fluttered to the floor, and Dean gave it a helpless look, shot that same look at Castiel, and bolted. Castiel’s heart ached to see Dean so perturbed. This was _his_  fault. He should have been explicit with his family from day one, instead of assuming everything was cool. Chuck was talking now, and Castiel waited until he finished, waited until Dean stood anxiously on the end of the distant, long line at the open bar, before speaking.

“Please tell me you’re all joking,” he said with deathly calm. Anger bubbled under his skin. After so many years bringing Dean to family functions, sharing a damn _bedroom -_ heck, they’d been living together for a _decade -_ this went beyond homophobia and into utter, willful denial of everything Cas believed, everything Cas _was_.

“Bro, I’m worried about you,” Jimmy said. There wasn’t a trace of irony in his voice.

Someday, Cas would have a long conversation with Jimmy about what a selfish, oblivious asshole he could be, but today was not that day. At least at Sam and Eileen’s wedding the previous year, all the talk had been about _when_  Dean and Cas would be getting married, since Sam had declared that anyone who couldn’t accept them as a couple wasn’t welcome at his nuptials, even though that had meant denying invitations to both his parents.

Cousin Uriel was talking now. Everyone had accepted Uriel’s parent’s interracial marriage without the bat of an eyelash! But apparently…

Castiel couldn’t keep red fury from his face. His hands shook, he was so mad.

Amara picked up his mood first; even in her drunken enthusiasm to find him a girlfriend, she went pensive and concerned, eyeing. Amelia, bless her, noticed next, and poked at Jimmy until he realized as well that something was truly amiss. His parents followed, then his other uncle and aunt, and finally the cousins, until everyone at the family table stared at him, and not a single damn one of them _actually saw him_.

“What you all just did to me - and _especially_  to Dean - is beyond cruel,” he said softly, watching them hang on his every word. 

“Dean’s a big boy,” said Chuck, glancing uncertainly toward where Dean waited in line. “I think he could handle being…what’s the word?… _sexiled_  for the night. I saw it on TV, aren’t you supposed to put a sock on the door handle or something?”

“Surely _he_  dates,” added Amara as if she was declaring a _fait accompli_ on the entire discussion.

“Yes, he does,” Castiel said.

“Then why don’t–”

“Dean dates _me_ ,” interrupted Castiel, shouting his anger loudly enough that half the tent went silent and turned toward him. Many heads than turned toward Dean, who suddenly looked like he could disappear. Suiting action to expression, Dean fled the tent. Castiel longed to go after him, but he had something to take care of first. “And _I date Dean_. I’ve been bringing him to Thanksgiving and Christmas for _five damn years_. We’ve been living together since _college_! What the hell have you been _thinking_  all these years?”

“You’re a…?” Jimmy looked horrified, and Castiel felt sick. _I’m sorry to ruin your wedding day with my spontaneous coming out, brother, but if you weren’t such a dense, self-centered fuckstick this would never have happened._

“James Michael Novak, don’t even _think_  of finishing that sentence,” Naomi said in a ringing voice that, mercifully, pulled attention from Castiel to her. “Cas, we thought you and he were close friends. I’ve wondered, from time to time, but I always assumed you’d _tell us_  if you were a couple! You’d mentioned his family hadn’t taken his coming out well, so we tried to make him feel welcome here.”

“You’re really going to pull the ‘we didn’t say it explicitly so it’s our fault’ card?” Castiel replied acidly. “Amara, you walked in on us making out two years ago! Amelia, you’ve been calling him my boyfriend for a _year_! And Jimmy! I knew you were a tool sometimes but when we had those chats while I was in college, who the hell did you _think_  I was talking about?”

“We’re identical twins, and I’m straight,” said Jimmy. He at least seemed contrite, and suitably ashamed of himself. “I just assumed…”

“Look, I’m going to go find my _not-at-all platonic life partner slash boyfriend slash lover slash hopefully fiancee to be_  whom you _assholes_  have driven out of the room,” said Castiel. “You…talk about this, or about the wedding, or about yourselves, or about whatever it is you talk about when you’re being _utterly fucking oblivious_. If you want us to back, come find us. Otherwise, see you…how about _never_.”

Stunned expressions followed Castiel silently as he stormed from the tent, seething. His vision flashed red as he stepped out into the stunning sunlight outside. It had been such a _nice_  day, a lovely wedding, perfect weather, good food, Castiel hadn’t even blown his toast, and now…

Extensive gardens made tracking Dean down challenging, and it took nearly ten minutes to locate him staring at the fountain burbling pleasantly in the center of the hedge maze.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said. 

Dean didn’t turn around, but he murmured, “hey, Cas. Sorry I fucked up _both_  our families.”

Closing the space between them, Cas laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “No. You did nothing wrong. If it’s _anyone’s_  fault other than _their’s_ , then it’s mine for not explicitly saying years ago that you and I were a thing.” 

Dean reached into his pocket, pulled out his fist wrapped around something, and pressed it into Castiel’s hand. Velvet crushed soft beneath his fingers, and Castiel didn’t need to look to recognize the shape and material.

“Dean…when were you going to…”

“I’d like to say tonight, but the truth is, I’ve been carrying that around for like three months,” said Dean, shaking his head. “Got news for you, Cas - you’re boyfriend is a fricken _idiot_. Today just goes to show… _again_ …”

Pressing close to Dean’s back, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s perfect waist, nuzzled at Dean’s perfect neck, breathed in Dean’s perfect scent, and spoke to him softly. “I hate when you put yourself down. We’ve both made mistakes over the years, but I wouldn’t want to make them with anyone else.” He paused, then chuckled. “And, since miscommunication seems to be the language of the day, just to be explicit, _yes_ , of course I’ll marry you.”

Dean sighed and relaxed back against Castiel.

Applause broke out. Tensing, Castiel turned, Dean turning with him. His entire family stood at the gap in the hedges that led into the central chamber of the maze. Amara was _crying_.

“Welcome to the family, Dean.”

Heck, Castiel was crying, and Dean was crying, and unlike Amara, they weren’t nearly drunk enough to blame it on the Champagne.

_This is the nicest wedding I’ve ever been to…_


End file.
